


Candy

by fickensteinn



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:27:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25169182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickensteinn/pseuds/fickensteinn
Summary: The reader is sexually frustrated and nearly all of her dates have been a total crash landing, and she bets that if the date she’s having tonight ends up bad as well, she owns her friend John a bottle of bourbon.
Relationships: John Wick & You, John Wick/Reader, John Wick/You
Kudos: 83





	Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Smut prompt request in Tumblr.

John was flicking through Netflix extremely bored. The offering of different movies, documentaries, series and all other stuff was overwhelming, and yet nothing seemed to grab his interest that night. He knew the reason though - he couldn’t wait to hear from Y/N.

The screen of his silenced phone lit up and John picked it to his hand, just to see a text message from Y/N that made a triumphant smirk grow on his lips. 

“Just open the door.”

John could feel the amount of irritation radiating from her text alone, and snickering to himself, he padded to his front door bare footed, wearing only his blue jeans and a white henley. As he opened his door, John couldn’t help but to let his grin grew wider - there Y/N stood, holding her black high heels and in his other hand, a bag from a liquor store. 

“How bad was it?” John asked and stepped aside so that Y/N could step inside, and as an answer, she just pushed the paper bag against John’s chest. Once John had took it, she dropped her shoes and stomped her way towards his living room, and John could almost see the steam clouds coming out of her ears, and with pressure. He closed the door and in the bag, he saw indeed his favourite brand of bourbon and a bottle of which he knew was her favourite rosé. 

At the living room, you couldn’t believe yourself. This would be the last time you would ever doll up again for a stranger. Listening to John taking glasses from his kitchen, you took a deep inhale, burying your face in to your hands and letting out a loud groan of full frustration. 

“I’M DONE WITH MEN!” you shouted, and turned your head when you heard John’s deep chuckle as he entered the room, carrying a glass of bourbon and a glass of rosé for you. 

“Oh really? Again?” he dared to smirk as he gave you your wine, and with a grunt you took a big gulp of your drink. 

“Yes, and for good this time.” you huffed and watched as John sat down on his arm chair, taking a sip of his own. 

You glanced at his way when he took the remote controlled and ditched Netflix, trying to find something to watch from good old cable. Taking another sip, you slowly let your eyes wanger up from his bare feet peeking under the hem of his jeans, following his long legs up, your eyes concentrating around the crotch area a little too long before moving onto his large hands, arms which you knew were muscular and to his wide, toned chest and shoulders. 

You hated to admit it, but one of your closest friends hit all your male aesthetic points - he was tall, strong, had brown eyes, dark long-ish hair and a deep, velvety voice. Your mind started to fill up with sinful images, only getting hotter after another. God, while your eyes were wandering on his body, you could feel your mouth watering and you had to change the way you sat on the couch.

“If you’re over men for good…” John’s voice snapped you out of your thoughts and with couple of blinks, you lifted your eyes on his face. His older, unfairly gorgeous face. 

“... then maybe you shouldn’t stare at me like that.” he ended his sentence, and you could feel your cheeks starting to burn. He had a sly grin on his lips as he took another sip, and the split second you saw his tongue lick his lips was enough to send shivers down your skin. 

“L-like what?” your throat felt suddenly a lot drier, and you watched how John slided to sat more relaxed and the way he opened his thighs made you glance at his crotch again, and you could’ve swear that the obvious, full bulge wasn’t there a moment ago… He slid his free hand to rest near his crotch and without thinking, it made you lick your lips. 

“Like I’m a piece of meat.” John’s voice was mischievous, and you shook your head and with your free hand rubbed your face, letting out a deep sigh. 

“I’m sorry John, I just-. I haven’t gotten laid in almost six months and I’m starting to lose my mind!” you drank the rest of your wine before placing the glass on to the small glass table. Great, not only was your date a total wreck but now John got you staring at him, almost drooling. 

“Y/N.” he called your name, and when you lifted your eyes on him, he knocked the last of his bourbon to his throat and put his glass away, and the burning gaze he had on you made your toes curl. 

“Use me.” 

It wasn’t a question, it was an order. A hot, throaty, sex dripping order. Your mind created a fuzz between the time you still sat on the couch and when you found yourself straddling John and kissing him like your life depended on it. Your body was in flames, feeling like you were burning up like a damn furnace - your tongue greedily massaging against Johns, his beard scratching your skin, your fingers pushed into his thick hair and his hands cupping your ass over your skirt, squeezing the soft flesh with want. 

Your hips were rolling against his, and his rock hard bulge felt so good to grind against, you were so starved for anything else than your own fingers or than your toys. You could feel your panties being absolutely soaked already, your cunt aching as your walls pulsed around nothing. You heard the back zipper of your skirt opening and felt how it loosened around you, and with a simple movement John undressed the garment off of you. 

His large, warm hands caressed your thighs, moved to squeeze your ass again before sliding up to your back, under your small cute top, opening your bra with ease. You broke off the kisses so you could pull your top and bra off of you, and without delay, John brought his hands to palm your breasts and press his eager lips to your nipple, causing you to gasp for air. The hunger in Johns actions made you feel drunk, he almost seemed as desperate for you as you did for him, and you welcomed every single touch.

As his right hand slided back to your ass, you pushed his face even more to your breasts which he continue to kiss and tease with his teeth, and his left hand dived straight into your panties, even the slightest brush against your sensitive clit got you moaning and John growled, feeling how absolutely drenched you already were. 

“So fucking wet… so fucking hot…” Johns raspy voice made you whimper along with his calloused fingertips exploring your heat.

Your hands moved from Johns hair to his shoulders, feeling the strong muscles underneath his shirt and there to open the two remaining buttons on his shirt, trying to get to feel even more of his skin. He pulled his hands from you just for the couple of seconds it took for him to pull his shirt off, and it was the first time during your friendship you’d seen his upper body naked, the mere sight making you bite your lower lip with anticipation. John flashed you a filthy sexy grin before his long fingers gathered your hair in his fist and tugging your hair, he pulled you into a rough kiss. 

“Hold on to me.” he managed to whisper between the kisses, and at once you had a strong grip on him, he wrapped his arms around you securely and rose on his feet, carrying you with ease. Only couple of burning kisses later you found yourself laying on his bed and reluctantly, he lifted himself so he could open his jeans and you could actually try and catch your breath. 

“Oh fuck…” you breathed when John stepped out of his jeans; his cock was meaty, girthy, with one gorgeous and prominent vein and you had to swallow harsly so you wouldn’t drool. Seeing him naked like that just poured more gasoline into the bonfire inside you and your body screamed for him. John stepped closer, pulled your panties off of you and then placing his hand next to your hip on the bed to lean on, as his left hand went to touch your dripping cunt. Both of you could hear how wet you were and it made you blush, and you watched how John seemed to marvel you, worship you with his eyes. 

“You are so fucking gorgeous, Y/N, you have no fucking idea how long I’ve wanted to taste you.” John spoke and his little confession made you smile and you bit your lip, feeling the redness on your cheek deepen. He brought his coated fingers to his lips and the mere sight of watching him lick his fingers clean from your juices made you almost squirm under his gaze. He took a sharp inhale through gritted teeth, shaking his head a bit.

“You know I have a sweet tooth, baby girl, and here you are…” John suddenly grabbed your ankles and pulled you lower on the bed, causing you to let out a small giggle. He dropped on his knees and wrapped his arms tightly under your thighs, his hands forcing them even more open for him.

“... tasting like fucking candy.” he growled before pressing his craving mouth to your wet flesh. With a loud moan, you threw your head against the bed, your hands gathering bedsheets into your fists to grab on, John was mercilessly devouring you, his bread burning your skin in the best possible way, his tongue determined to catch every drop of your sweet taste. How his tongue circled and flicked your clit got you panting in seconds, and you knew you wouldn’t last long, not when John was this good to you. 

Your breath shivered when you felt John slowly pushing his two fingers into you, curling them up just so he could find your weak spot, that sensitive little spot of nerves that would send you skyrocketing. As your body reacted to his fingers with a small jolt like you’d just had a small electric shock, he smirked against your wetness, starting to slowly pull his fingers in and out of you, slowing the movements of his tongue and lips as well, making sure his fingertips brushed against your weak spot every single time. 

“Oh my God, John… I’m so close!” you whined, trying to open your eyes so you could see him, and he let out a deep, velvety hum. 

“I know, baby girl, but I think I just found my new favourite treat - I don’t want to stop yet.” the natural raspiness in his voice caused you to have shivers once more and despite being so thirsty for sex, John knew exactly how to prolong your pleasure, keeping you on the brink of cumming and while it all felt so, so amazing… you needed to cum. More than once, preferably. 

“Please, I need you, all of you..” you swallowed, your throat dry, and you managed to catch John’s dark gaze. He had the audacity to smirk all smugly and with a wink of an eye, he closed his eyes and pressed his mouth back on your cunt, the rhythm of his fingers getting faster. With a gasp for air, your hips tried to move, push themself better against John’s mouth but when his other arm wrapped tightly around your hips, you weren’t moving anywhere. The way he managed to suck your clit while massaging it with the tip of his tongue tipped your cup over, and with a wail of his name full of raw pleasure, you came hard to his mouth and fingers. 

Feeling your flesh pulsing so ravenously and tightly around his fingers, the sheer thought of having his cock there instead made John growl against your wetness. As you started to calm down, John carefully pulled his fingers back and climbed on the bed, staring at your curvy body through his dark strands of hair. He lubricated his cock easily with your juices on his fingers, and before he leaned down to kiss you, he wiped most of the moistness from his lips and bread to the back of his other hand. 

“How do you want me?” Johns breath burned your lips as he asked you between the fiery kisses, and you were already pulling him more down, more on top of you. 

“Like this, please, I want to feel your weight and body on me.” you answered, your words hasty as your lips didn’t get enough of John’s own. His masculine, strong body made your thighs open more so he could fit between them, his rock hard shaft pressing against your sensitive clit as he dared to tease you, brushing his hot, meaty tip against your folds and your hands traveled to his back, sliding almost all the way to his peachy ass, and when you tried to push him closer, he finally started to fill you up.

And fill up he fucking did - the way his girth stretched your aching cunt got you moaning like a feline in heat.

“Holy fuck, you’re so big, it feels so good…” you bit your lower lip and John moved his lips to your ear, his teeth gently nipping the skin right below it. 

“Nah baby girl, you just have such a delicious and tight little pussy…” Johns naughty words made you whine and the fact that his voice had gotten even lower with arousal didn’t help. After a moment of getting used to his size, he started to roll his hips against yours, pulling few inches out before diving back in, the godly friction of your bodies causing both of you to moan. 

Your hands moved from his lower back to caress his body everywhere you could; his strong neck, wide shoulders, the muscles of his back, his toned pecs and his gorgeous arms, all the while John was doing the same to you, placing wet kissed on your neck and you almost couldn’t believe how well he was taking care of you. 

“Mmmh, more John…” you pleaded and lift your head slightly as he shifted his position on top of you, leaning most of his weight to his right elbow and pushing his arm between the bed and the back of your neck, his hand being able to grab gently on your shoulder. His left hand kept palming your round breasts, and with a low grunt, he let the pace of his hips grow faster and pushing his cock deeper into you. Without thinking, you wrapped your legs around his hips and pushed him closer if even possible, and soon the lewd sounds of wet, slapping skin and both of your moans and whines were filling the room. 

Absolutely and fully drowned in mutual lust, John and you shared sloppy kisses when you just managed, his thrusts gaining power and soon another sound was added to your sinful orchestra - the bed frame complaining under John’s force. You could feel your another orgasm approaching and it made your back arch and push your body flush against John’s, your softness feeling divine against his hardness and John slipped his left hand under the arch of your back, fucking you absolutely wanton, his right arm around your shoulders holding you in place. At least somewhat in place…

You digged your fingernails into the hard muscle of his shoulders, causing John to groan and bite your neck, which made your body explode again. Chanting his name like an unholy prayer, John continued to pound into you mercilessly, his groans turning into deep growls, escaping his throat more and more often, until his hips thrusted against you couple of times so hard you’d be disappointed if you weren’t bruising, he let out a moan of your name like you’d never heard ever before. 

The blood coursed through your head with such speed it made all other sounds, except your heartbeat, be covered under it. Not sure how many seconds or minutes after, you started to get your hearing back and John seemed to be just as out of breath as you were. Your skins were glued together by a light coat of sex sweat, and John slowly lifted his head from the safety of the crook of your neck, and seeing your glowy post-orgasm face, he couldn’t help but smiling warmly before kissing you gently.

“Wow…” it was all you managed to say right now, which made both of you chuckle softly. 

“Wow indeed, baby girl.” John smiled and kissed you again. 

Soon, in the shower, you two pondered the possibility of there being something more than just friendship between you two, and as you got the same positive outcome, you decided to celebrate by letting John fuck your brains out again, against his tiled showerwall. Good thing John had a big house - you had lots of rooms to explore together...


End file.
